Obsesiones
by Dunk Mell
Summary: Beatrice tiene sueños extraños que la involucran en situaciones muy prometedoras con Wirt, pero, tiene un mal presentimiento, sabe que él y Greg están donde pertenecen, ¿acaso el no logro regresar? ¿Qué paso con la bestia? ¿Qué tal si la bestia tomo el cuerpo de Wirt y ahora es el, el que vaga por el bosque? No apto para menores de 15
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice tiene sueños extraños que la involucran en situaciones muy prometedoras con Wirt, pero, tiene un mal presentimiento, sabe que él y Greg están donde pertenecen, ¿acaso el no logro regresar? ¿Qué paso con la bestia? ¿Qué tal si la bestia tomo el cuerpo de Wirt y ahora es el, el que vaga por el bosque? Su obsesión por encontrarlo la llevaran a un peligro latente, pero sabe que tiene una nueva aventura de por medio, donde no solo descubrirá lo que el AMOR puede llegar a hacer, sino que también liberara una pasión desenfrenada y vera que el amor: para bien es hermoso, y para mal es el más vil veneno… No apto para menores de 15

 **Obsesiones**

" _El amor es el sentimiento más puro que puede haber, el más hermoso y más poderoso que puede romper barreras y hacer lo imposible posible… pero ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien lo utiliza solo para su beneficio? El amor se vuelve oscuro, puede llegar a ser perverso, efímero y ser el veneno más vil y mortífero de todos"_

 **Capitulo uno**

Una joven pelirroja se había perdido en el bosque, corría y corría pero no lograba hallar la salida, la noche estaba a punto de caer cuando de la nada, tropezó con las inmensas raíces de un árbol que pronto comenzó a enredarse entre sus piernas parando justo en las rodillas. Con sus manos intento por todos lados quitarse aquellas raíces, pero era inútil por más que forcejeaba sus intentos eran inútiles. Pronto escucho una tétrica voz que le puso los pelos de punta.

-hola ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo aterrorizada la joven, pero no consiguió respuesta –por favor si es alguien ayuda, te lo suplico- al decir eso noto como las raíces comenzaron a subir, intentando a toda costa deshacerse de ellas, pero seguía siendo inútil, se estaban incrustando en la piel como si ellas quisieran arrebatarles las piernas y suplantarlas con las raíces. La noche por fin estaba comenzando, no había nadie en aquel lugar, su temor se hacía cada vez más grande, pronto algunos animales carnívoros saldrían de caza y ella sería una presa fácil, en eso vio a lo lejos caminar a alguien con una linterna, la luz era tenue por lo que no distinguía a la figura.

-por favor, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Ven a ayudarme!- aquella figura corrió entre los árboles para ayudar a la joven que poco a poco se inmovilizaba con las raíces. La joven pensó aliviada que pronto seria rescatada… error pronto noto como aquella figura se iba aclarando, la figura correspondía a un joven, maso menos de su edad, pero de repente aquella figura paro, ya no se acercaba hacia ella, ahora las raíces arrastraban a la joven muchacha hacia aquel extraño, de pronto cubrieron toda la parte de sus piernas, le llegaban hasta la cintura

-por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame- dijo ya con lágrimas en la cara, las raíces apretaban con fuerza sus piernas, que un dolor punzante fue lo único que sentía.

Aquel joven dejo la lámpara en el suelo se acercó aquella pelirroja y con sus manos en empezó a quitar las raíces, en cuanto a ella estaba finalmente agradecida, pero pronto su sonrisa cambio al ver el rostro familiar de aquel joven

-no, es imposible, tu no, NO, TU ESTAS LEJOS, TU NO-

-hola Beatrice- dijo aquel joven cuya mirada vacía yacía en los ojos de aquella chica, pronto sus brazos comenzaron a entrelazarse en la espalda de ella -¿sorprendida de verme cariño?- dijo de forma seductora y a la vez burlona.

Beatrice se quedó atónita a pesar de estar en el suelo podía ver claramente aquel rostro -¿pero tu estas?-

-no mi querida ave, aquí estoy dispuesto a cumplir con mi destino- dijo aquel joven quien seguía sujetando a Beatrice

-¿Qué destino?- dijo mientras se aterraba cada vez más

-uno muy especial- dijo mientras sus labios comenzaban a tocar su suave y cálido cuello

-n… no por fa… favor, detente Wirt-

-wirt detente te lo suplico, detente, detente Wirt…. Aaaaahhh-

Aquella pelirroja despertó jadeante y alterada, estaba en su cuarto a mitad de la noche –otra vez ese sueño- dijo para sí misma, -no puedo creer que siga soñando lo mismo ¿Qué clase de tortura es esta?- dijo ella mientras se cubría de nuevo con su manta –él se ha ido, no pudo haberse quedado- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su almohada _¿Y si tal vez él no lo logro? ¿Y si el sigue aquí? ¿Qué tal si la bestia?... no, no, no, NO, él está bien, él está en su casa, él está con Greg_ , la bestia desapareció, ella lo vio con sus propios ojos, ella estuvo presente, ella lo vivió. Sus pensamientos se giraban en torno a eso que no diviso que la madrugada estaba en su máximo esplendor.

-yo sé que él está bien- se dijo para sí misma –yo sé que estas bien Wirt- dijo ella mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño…

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de Beatrice llamo a cada uno de sus hijos, para el desayuno –Elizabeth, Andrew, Cándense, Beatrice, David, Elías, Henry, Harry y Catherine… a desayunar-

-querida tienes una memoria formidable- dijo el padre de Beatrice que traía leña para la chimenea, era invierno por lo que el frio azotaría la casa si no ponían suficiente calefacción.

Beatrice seguía dormida una mala noche hizo que se olvidara de levantarse temprano, como era de costumbre en aquella familia, los rayos del sol azotaban la habitación de aquella joven, pero aún le costaba abrir los ojos.

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… ¿Dónde está Beatrice?-

-dormida seguramente- contesto su hermana mayor

-esa holgazana, iré por ella-

La madre subió directo al cuarto de su hija, estaba a punto de tocar, cuando escucho ruidos extraños, proveniente de la alcoba de su hija estaba a punto de girar la manija cuando volvió escuchar como su hija balbuceaba

-no, te lo suplico, basta, por favor no me…-

-Beatrice, querida levántate que hoy es un día nuevo- la voz de su madre no hizo efecto sobre ella, hasta que poso su mano tratando de despertarla –hija levante-

-NO WIRT- despertó de un solo golpe jadeante, temerosa y confundida -¿ma… mama? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-estas en casa, hay mi pequeña, tuviste una pesadilla- dijo mientras se acercaba abrazar a su pequeña –vístete que ya estamos en la mesa con el desayuno-

-si mama _, solo fue un sueño_ -

-por cierto ¿Quién es wirt?-

Beatrice quedo paralizada al escuchar ese nombre, realmente esos sueños la estaban volviendo loca, llevaba alrededor de mes soñando con eso.

-Wirt es el joven del que te platique madre-

-valla, valla, valla ¿y qué sucede con ese jovencito?-

-sueño que él está en el bosque… pero es imposible el regreso, adonde pertenece- dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer

-tranquila mi niña, fue solo un sueño, anda vístete y baja a desayunar- dijo mientras abrazaba a su retoño –prepare tierra- con una sonrisa la madre de Beatrice salió del cuarto, dejándola sola

-mama, ya no le llames tierra-

Aun su mirada en sus pensamientos Beatrice miraba el techo, los rayos del sol se colaban por su habitación, debía darse la idea de que su madre tenía razón y ella solo tenía sueños espantosos.

Se alisto lo más rápido que pudo, bajo corriendo al comedor, donde la mayoría de su familia estaba desayunando, avena caliente endulzada con miel, panecillos de trigo recién hechos, leche cliente y café, era lo que el olfato de la joven pudo divisar.

-valla hasta que al fin te apareces- dijo su hermano mayor Andrew

-cállate-

Tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar, el padre dio indicaciones a cada uno de sus hijos, el invierno estaba cerca y debían prepararse, estaban a una semana de las terribles nevadas y en ese tiempo sobrevivir era lo importante.

-para comer hare patas con…-

-¿con melaza?- dijo Beatrice interrumpiendo a su madre

-¿Qué?-

Sus demás hermanos rieron por tal cosa, lo cual hizo que la joven pelirroja se sonrojara por la vergüenza, que tenia, se había acordado del pequeño Greg, al cual también extrañaba mucho, pero ahora él se encontraba a donde pertenecía ¿Cómo estarán aquellos dos niños? Ya había pasado un año desde que se fueron, ella deseaba ir con alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero el temor abundaba, ahora ya no era un ave al cual podía ir y venir ahora tenía que permanecer con su familia… y ellos con la suya.

La mañana pasó y ella estaba en el patio trasero levantando las hojas sueltas de los árboles, su padre le había ordenado hacerlo y ponerlas en el granero para mantener calientes a los animales, pero a pesar de todo el trabajo duro ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos recordando a aquellos dos chicos: sus niños, cada una de sus aventuras y como se comportaba con cada uno de ellos, un viento helado acaricio su mejilla al recordar a Wirt. Se sintió observada por un momento y llevo su mirada a los inicios del bosque que tenía por detrás, negó con la cabeza y comenzó su trabajo normal.

 _-Beatrice-_ Ella paro de inmediato pareció que escucho a alguien susurrar su nombre, la cual se perdió en el viento _–"debo estar volviéndome loca"-_ pensó ella antes de volver a su tarea, volvió a escuchar pero esta vez, era como si el sonido proviniera del bosque, era medio día y la temperatura comenzó a bajar, la cual hizo que ella se metiera rápidamente a la casa.

-ya termine- dijo la chica mientras veía a su madre y a sus dos hermanas mayores pelando las patatas y preparando lo demás platillos para la comida.

-muy bien jovencita, ahora lávate las manos y ven ayudar- dijo su madre mientras veía como su hija se dirigía al cuarto del baño.

Parte de la mañana pasó y parte de la tarde también, ahora Beatrice se preparaba para dormir de nuevo, a soñar de nuevo con aquel chico: con su chico. Negó rápidamente la cabeza, él estaba en su hogar, con Greg y su rana, con su familia… con su _SARA_

-¿qué haces Bea? Él está adonde perteneces y tú estás a donde perteneces- se regañó para sí misma aquella joven, quien terminaba de ponerse el camisón para dormir plácidamente…

Cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho como alguien le susurraba "duerme bien". Volviéndose adentrar en aquel bosque Beatrice se encontraba caminando sin dirección solo ella, llevaba puesto su camisón para dormir, era extraño, pero el frio del bosque no podía sentirlo, estaba perdida, cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás

-wirt ¿eres tú?-

Aquella cosa que la abrazaba pronto la giro para hacerla ver su rostro, en efecto era el, pero sus ojos, aquellos orbes no eran su mirada castaña de siempre, eran unos ojos hipnóticos llenos de pasión y de ira a la vez, hicieron estremecer a la chica.

-wirt ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

Aquel chico solo bajo la mirada no comprendía

-¿wirt?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué estas apareciendo?... ¿Estás aquí?... Respóndeme-

Pronto la mirada de la joven Beatrice cambio de una histérica a una muy asustada, de la cabeza del joven salían ramas como si fueran cuernos, tal como la bestia, sus manos que seguían abrazando a la chica se sintieron como ramas que se aferraban a ella, su mirada castaña ahora tenían el mismo color de la bestia, se volvió vacía. Beatrice se quedó aterrada al ver como Wirt se convertía ahora en la bestia, pero no exactamente, aún mantenía su físico de wirt.

-Beatrice, mi dulce ángel- dijo aquel joven mientras recargaba su cabeza con la de ella, parecía que ambos se fundirían en un beso, la cual hacía sentir a Beatrice más aterrada pronto, noto como sus pies descalzos comenzaban a salirle raíces, haciendo que ella no se pudiera mover, Wirt le dio un beso en la frente para intentar calmar a aquella chica, ella no comprendió que le pasaba, hasta que por fin sus labios con los de él se rosaron, haciendo un momento inolvidable.

Cuando por fin se apartó de su rostro Beatrice se quedó impresionada y confundida.

-¿wirt?-

Aquel joven viéndola mostro su sonrisa aquella joven, quien seguía atónita y confundida. Volvió a besarla una vez más pero esta vez con una fuerza que demostraba pasión, los sentidos de Beatrice se paralizaron sus sentimientos estaban desbordándose, realmente estaba disfrutando aquella situación, sin importar que las ramas y las raíces estuvieran creciendo en su cuerpo, aprisionándola cada vez más contra el cuerpo del joven.

Cuando por fin termino el beso, abrió los ojos, descubriendo una vez más que solo fue un sueño. Su corazón latía acelerado, todo parecía tan real. Se acercó a la ventana para observar el bosque –wirt- dijo mientras se tocaba los labios, realmente lo había disfrutado… pero ahora tenía que saberlo si el de alguna manera se estuviera comunicando con ella, por medio de sus sueños, regreso a la cama, se sentó y comenzó a visualizar de nuevo el sueño, lo que le preocupa era que el ahora fuera la bestia –es imposible- dijo para volver a dormir mientras seguía acariciándose la boca, mientras seguía saboreando el dulce sabor que le dejo aquel sueño…

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que escribí la verdad tenía dándome vueltas la cabeza desde hace una semanas, temo decirles que no será muy larga, pero tratare de actualizarla lo más pronto posible, pos data posiblemente habla un Lemon posiblemente…

Espero leer sus quejas, comentarios y mensajes. Cualquier duda puede enviarme inbox o comentarios

Dunk Mell fuera


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _"_ _El amor es el silencio más fino, el más tembloroso, el más insoportable."_ _Jaime Sabines_

La joven pelirroja, estaba sentada en un tronco, viendo el espeso bosque, realmente tenía que ir y averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía extraña al recordar los últimos sueños, donde ella está atrapada en medio del oscuro bosque y ve como aquel chico se le acercaba sigilosamente, por su mirada sabía que sus intenciones no son buenas, quiere huir pero sus piernas no se lo permiten, es como si ella se convirtiera en uno de esos árboles extraños, y él está apunto de seducirla, -oh mi bella y dulce Beatrice- siempre le decía al acercarse al oído para luego posar sus labios con los de ella.

-¡Beatrice!- exclamo su madre, quien la llamaba a comer, tomando su hacha de dirigió adentro de su casa, sin antes mirar el espeso bosque. Por un momento sintió como alguien la observaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada de su casa.

-madre- exclamo la mayor -¿crees que lord Centone me pida algún día matrimonio? –

Ante la mirada de su padre y las risas de sus hermanos, la madre de Beatrice se dirigió hacia su hija –mi querida Elizabeth, no apresures a las cosas- dijo mientras le servía un poco de la comida que había hecho

-yo no entiendo que tiene de especial ese lord Centeno- repuso Andrew mientras llevaba la cuchara con sopa hacia su boca

-Centone, estúpido, se llama Tristán décimo cuarto Emmanuel tercero Fablen Centone de Aborden-

-da igual, tú no te casaras con el- dijo esta vez el padre

-CARIÑO-resoplo la madre al ver como su hija salía corriendo de la mesa

-¿Qué le sucedió a Elizabeth?- pregunto Beatrice mientras se acercaba a la mesa, a tomar su asiento

-lo de siempre cariño, otra de sus "fantasías con ese joven", de verdad que le urge casarse- dijo su madre, mientras terminaba de servir la porción de comida.

La comida como la cena ya había acabado y su madre llevo los platos al lavadero* que estaba en la parte de la cocina, Beatrice ayudo a llevar los pocos que sobraban, en eso su madre ordeno a la jovencita que trajera más agua para lavarlo, había puesto en una pequeña fogata a calentar un poco, así que con la que ella traería, seria suficientemente tibia para hacerlo. La joven cumplió con el mandato pero al llegar a la toma de agua, esta no se podía mover parecía que estuviera atascada con algo

-ni modo, al pozo jovencita- se dijo a sí misma, y se fue directo al pozo, quedaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de su casa, había unos cuantos arboles cerca de ahí, era la frontera entre el terreno de su casa y del bosque, poco a poco ella fue jalando la cuerda para tomar agua, realmente odiaba hacerlo y más cuando lo único que tenía por luz era a la luna, pero las nubes la estaban cubriendo por ratos. Pronto el peso de la cubeta hacia que Beatrice se resbalara por el borde del pozo, pero sintió como alguien la apoyaba para que sacara la cubeta pesada, pensó por un instante que había sido su madre, pero, luego pensó que había sido algunos de sus hermanos,

Al estar en tierra firma, miro hacia atrás, pero noto que no había nadie, era extraño pero solo estaba ella, vio una sombra escabullirse hacia el bosque, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo paranoica? Tal vez, tenía mucho sueño que sintió como alguien la abrazaba y la sostenía para no caer… ¿o quizás fueron sus hermanos quienes quería hacerle una broma?, seguramente fueron ellos –MUY BIEN, SU BROMA FRACASO- dijo molesta, así sus hermanos no regresarían a asustarla, el grito de su madre hizo que llevara el agua adentro de la casa, sin despegar la vista del bosque, ella se dirigió a su casa.

-cariño ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-lo siento mama, ¿viste salir a alguien de mis hermanos?-

-no lo siento querida, pero ellos ya tienen que se fueron a dormir-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No estás jugando?... ¿verdad?-

-no querida- la mirada de su madre era genuina, estaba preocupada como ella -¿Por qué amor?-

-mama vi a alguien o algo por el bosque, y sentía que algo me sostenía y…- fue interrumpida por su madre, la cual abrazo con mucho cariño

-nena, tal vez estas cansada y lo que viste quizás fue a un pobre animal-

-pero… mama-

-vete a dormir, quizás estas cansada-

-tal vez, tienes razón-

Beatrice estaba en su cuarto, observando el espeso y oscuro bosque, sabía que no había sido una simple alucinación, ella realmente había visto a alguien.

Como todas las noches se ponía su camisón para dormir, ponía una vela en el buró que tenía alado de la cama, junto con unos cuantos fósforos, cerro la ventana y miro por última vez el bosque.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cama sintió como si alguien susurrara algo.

 _-Bea solo estas alucinando, vuelve a dormir, estas cansada-_ dijo para sí misma, tomo un poco de aire y se acostó al fin en su cama. Pasa las horas y un extraño ruido la despertó, tomo con cuidado la vela para prenderla y ver qué había pasado –hola ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Elia eres tú?..- no hubo respuesta –ya veo, eres tu Elías, Andrew te envió, dile que estoy cansada y que sus bromas…- de repente escucho como si alguien corriera por el pasillo –Katy ya te dije que el coco no te tomara- dijo temblorosamente, "no pasa nada" se dijo y salió de su cuarto rumbo al pasillo de la casa con la vela, al notar que no había nadie ella bajo lentamente por las escaleras, pero igual no había nadie –fungos ¿es… estas a… aquí?- quizás había sido su perro quien hizo todo el alboroto, quizás quería salir a hacer sus necesidades y para llamar la atención, pero el perro estaba dormido cerca de la chimenea.

Al ver a su perro dormir tranquilamente ella decidió volver a su cuarto, pero en vez de tomar el camino de vuelta, una parte de ella le dijo que saliera. Tomo una manta que su madre había dejado en la sala, tomo una lámpara de aceite que su padre tenía cerca y salió de la casa con cuidado y sigilo. Dejo la puerta entre abierta, agradecía que aún no nevara o de lo contrario, sus pies se congelarían de inmediato, se dirigió al bosque.

Estaba completamente segura que encontraría algo ahí pero, algo la hizo estremecer, ¿realmente entraría al bosque en plena noche?, ella dudaba por un momento, estaba justo cerca del pozo, si ella fuera atacada por algún animal sus gritos no serían escuchados, de alguna manera decidió regresar a casa. El viento helado soplo fuertemente haciendo que ella tuviera escalofríos que recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo, la temperatura estaba comenzando a bajar, y ella estaba descalza, pronto comenzó a nevar… -hay no- pensó y de inmediatamente tomo rombo a su casa, en el transcurso Beatrice tropezó con algo haciendo que el aceite de la lámpara cayera al suelo inmediatamente, no provocó un incendio o de lo contrario se hubiera metido en serios problemas, tomo su lámpara y con mucho cuidado regreso a su casa.

-mi dulce, dulce Beatrice- ¿ella había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso alguien había dicho eso?, volteo a ver hacia el bosque pero, era difícil distinguir un árbol de otro. Volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de que alguien la estuviera observando, se sentía incomoda y temerosa al mismo tiempo, de la nada una figura comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Beatrice comenzó a correr hacia su casa, ahora sí que eso no era una ilusión, alguien de verdad se acercaba a ella.

Beatrice no miraba atrás con una mano, sostenía la lámpara, mientras con la otra la manta, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su casa, realmente lo lograría, o eso creyó.

-Beatrice ¿por qué huyes?-

Esa voz, la conocía perfectamente -¿Wirt?- ella volteo solo para ver al bosque vacío no había nadie detrás de ella… -no ¿esto es un sueño?- pregunto casi al borde del colapso, -no de nuevo-

-no, mi dulce Bea, estoy aquí-

-quiero explicaciones, ¡AHORA!-

-Lo siento mí adorada joven, ya nos veremos-

-no, espera no- todo comenzó a volverse negro era como si estuviera colapsando…

Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse en su cuarto, estaba tapada más de lo usual, ya era de día, sintió una punzada en su cabeza, -otro sueño- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza, el dolor era tan agudo que permaneció acostada, hasta que llego su madre

-jovencita- dijo su madre seria y bastante molesta -¿quieres darme una explicación?-

-perdona mama, yo no me siento bien para…-

Pronto la madre interrumpió, estaba molesta con ella

-¿quieres explicarme que hacías afuera en la noche?-

-¿a… a… afuera?- Beatrice tartamudeaba mucho, ¿estaba afuera? ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

-así es jovencita, afuera-

-yo, no lo sé- mentía, ella sabía el por qué pero no podía decírselo.

Su madre estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Beatrice le hacía perder la paciencia, quería una respuesta y rápida, pero al no tener una respuesta fija, Beatrice solo le dijo que lo sentía

-cariño, ¿sabes que pudiste haberte enfermado? Tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes, que todos sus actos tienen consecuencias… como paso con Adeleide, no quiero que se expongan mucho de nuevo-

-de verdad lo siento mama-

-bien disculpa aceptada, pero de estas no estas salvada jovencita, estarás en tu cuarto confinada hasta que te calientes- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?, y lo más importante, es que no era un sueño, si había hablado con él, lo que en realidad le decía que… Wirt estaba ahí.

Una sensación fría recorrió parte de su espalda, puesto a que si ese chico estaba ahí lo más probable es que él se halla metido en un gran lio y, ahora… el necesitaba su ayuda.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron, ¿Qué tan grave estaría Wirt? ¿Qué había pasado con el exactamente?

Por un momento, la joven pelirroja se sintió desdichada, ¿Qué tal si la bestia encontró refugio y ahora ponía en peligro a su Wirt? Espera, ¿Desde cuándo Wirt era suyo? Negó con la cabeza y sintió como de nuevo el dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

No tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse, su cuerpo tenía la presión baja lo que hizo que ella se desmayara, tuvo suerte de que no contrajera algún refriado, el frio estaba ganando fuerza.

-es inútil Bea, mejor duerme un poco- se dijo a ella misma, tomo la manta y se acurruco en su cama, veía en la ventana como la nieve comenzaba a caer –es curioso, a noche la cerré para no verla, y hoy, quizás mama, la abrió para darme luz- poco a poco ella fue cerrando sus ojos y empezó de nuevo su odisea en los sueños, aunque esta vez eran tranquilos, sin Wirt al asecho.

.

.

.

.

-a levantarse, te traje un poco de sopa de pollo, col y fideos- la voz canturrona de su madre, hizo que Beatrice se levantara, no había dormido tan bien en los últimos días, era el primer sueño donde el, no estaba, a lo cual no le dio importancia.

-¿Cómo sigue mi pequeña pichoncito?-

Beatrice sonrió, a veces le molestaba que su madre la llamara así, y otros se sentía avergonzada porque por ella, toda su familia había sido transformada en aves

-un poco mejor mama-

La mano de su madre se posó sobre la frente de la joven, luego puso una mesita pequeña de madera coloco con cuidado el platón hondo con la comida y se sentó en una silla que había a lado de la cama su hija.

-vamos come, con cuidado cariño, está caliente-

La madre de Beatrice era la más dulce y tierna mujer con sus retoños, con los nueve retoños que ella había decidido tener, pero cuando estaba furiosa por las travesuras de sus hijos era toda una domadora de bestias, a la cual ni el mismísimo satanás podría contra ella.

-mama-

-¿si mi cielo?-

-yo, lamento mucho lo que hice-

-hay amor- su madre se paró de inmediato y la abrazo con tanta fuerza –sabes que lo que hiciste nos dejó muy preocupados a todos, si no fuera por Harry tu no…-

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a… convertirlos en aves-

-hija- su madre noto que ella estaba llorando, realmente aún no se le pasaba el remordimiento de haberlos convertido en aves.

Unas manos pequeñas se asomaron, uniéndose al abrazo fraternal que ambas tenían, su hermana menor Catherine se unió a ellas

-yo te quiero mucho- le dijo a Beatrice, la cual ella abrazo ahora a la más pequeña

-y yo a ti pequeña avecita-

-¿ya no te escaparas de nuevo? ¿Verdad?- lo vocecilla de la pequeña, hizo sentir un poco de nostalgia

-no… sabes, me recuerdas al hermano menor del que te hable-

-¿en serio? ¿Al que te ayudaron a transfórmanos de nuevos en humanos? Porque para serte sincera, yo no quería comer gusanos, wuacala-

-si ellos- Beatrice sonreía al escuchar a la pequeña decir lo último y haciendo gestos de desagrado

-bueno cariño, dejemos a Beatrice comer, cuando acabes deja el plato y la mesa abajo- dijo la madre desde la puerta, por otra parte Beatrice realmente no estaba hambrienta, dejo la mesa con todo y plato en el suelo, aun lado de su cama, tenía ganas de dormirse, aunque la tristeza la bombardera, realmente ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

La tarde estaba pasando y su madre pasaba a verla, le dejaba tazas de té de cualquiera, quería que su hija recuperara un poco el calor, cada vez que tocaba su frente la sentía fría, y sin contar que ella estaba de un pálido color, Beatrice ignoraba por completo su estado, ella pensaba que solo eran sugestiones de su madre, realmente no sentía nada anormal, más que el exceso de cansancio, realmente lo que ella quería era dormir.

Ya había llegado la noche de nuevo, Beatrice estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, cuando de repente la ventana se abrió, un esplendoroso color blanco se reflejaba atreves de la ventana, era la hermosa luna, quien se posaba en lo más alto del cielo. Beatrice con mucho cuidado fue a cerrar la ventana y de paso cerrar un poco la cortina para que la luz no la molestara, al momento de hacerlo noto que alguien estaba parado afuera en el patio, era el de nuevo, Beatrice cayó al suelo de inmediato, se volvió a parar para ver si era cierto o solo una visión pero ahí estaba de nuevo, aun lado de su cama tomo la nueva vela que su madre le había dejado y con sus propias uñas escribió como pudo la palabra WIRT, salió como pudo de su habitación y trato de ir al patio específicamente a donde él estaba.

Cuando salió noto que no había nadie a su alrededor, realmente espera que aquello no fuera una ilusión.

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás, -querida mía- dijo aquel joven mientras que Beatrice quedaba atónita

-Wirt- dejo escapar en un leve suspiro -¿Por qué?, dime ¿Qué está pasándote?-

El rostro de la joven comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas, Wirt se dio la vuelta, para ver aquel rostro hermoso de la joven, tomo con sus manos su barbilla y con la derecha comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la chica. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Wirt, no parecía el mismo al que Beatrice había visto en sus "sueños" o visiones. No, este rostro era mismo que ella había visto cuando ellos dos habían llegado, pero que pasaba exactamente por qué él estaba ahí, Beatrice tenia tantas preguntas por hacerle, realmente quería saber que había pasado con él.

-Wirt ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-hay tanto que explicar, pero, no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

Las palabras de Beatrice hicieron que Wirt baja la cabeza, realmente el ambiente se había puesto tenso.

Beatrice abrazo al chico y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a sollozar

-Wirt, yo… podría ayudarte, si me das la oportunidad-

-Beatrice- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte

-Wirt- dijo mientras sentía como aquel joven también la acompañaba con lágrimas, pronto el abrazo se iba haciendo más débil, Beatrice pasó sus manos para limpiar el rostro del joven, se estaba poniendo más apuesto, más alto, más varonil. Un sonrojo pronto apareció en el rostro de la chica, realmente nunca pensó en lo apuesto que se estaba poniendo.

Wirt noto como la joven sonreía de una manera extraña, para luego soltarse y llevarse las manos a la cara

-¿o… ocurre a… algo?- dijo tartamudeando el chico

-no, no ocurre nada-

Wirt sonrió y abrazo a Beatrice por la parte de atrás, cargándola le dio unas cuantas vueltas, hasta que la chica se sintió mareada. –Basta Wirt- grito, la cual el comprendió y la bajo inmediatamente

-lo siento Bea- dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo jalaba hacia adentro de la casa, con cuidado Beatrice revisaba de que no hubiera nadie, en la mañana les explicaría a su familia acerca de Wirt, " _tenía razón",_ decía ella en su mente realmente él estaba ahí. En eso el perro que tenía despertó y comenzó a gruñirle a Wirt, pero en cuanto él se acercó para verlo, el perro chillo y se fue corriendo afuera de la casa.

-creo que no le agrado- dijo el chico en voz baja

-quizás no, jamás se porta así con los desconocidos-

-¿ahora soy un desconocido?-

-para el si- la chica lo tomo de nuevo y ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto –entra- le ofreció la chica al joven

-te meterás en problemas ¿sabes?-

-no lo creo, mañana le explicare a mi madre, por lo pronto ponte cómodo-

-¿y donde dormirás?-

-contigo- un sonrojo fue lo único que ocasiono ella a ambos –no contigo, si no tu ahí (señalando la cama) y yo ahí (señalando las sillas)-

-no creo poder dormir sabiendo que dormirás en esas sillas- contesto el chico mientras regresaba a los brazos de la joven

-solo será por esta noche mañana mi madre te asignara un cuarto propio-

Sin dudarlo el joven empezó a besarla, sus labios se fundían en un apasionado y tierno beso, ambos disfrutaban el momento, hasta que se separaron.

-Beatrice-

-¿si Wirt?-

-duerme conmigo-

La chica sonrió de nuevo lo abrazo –claro que si-

Después de un rato ambos entraron a la casa de la chica, ella tomo las gruesas colchas y se acurruco aun lado del chico con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodó para dormir en sus brazos, el hizo lo mismo, ambos dormirían juntos.

-buenas noches Wirt-

-descansa mi vida-

Beatrice le dio un golpe en el estómago por la cual el solo dio un grito pequeño de dolor.

Cerro los ojos para irse al mundo de Morfeo, tenía razón Wirt estaba ahí, con ella y mañana hablaría con su familia y con él, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, y tantas explicaciones que quería escuchar.

.

.

.

.

-buenos días- dijo Beatrice para encontrarse con una cama vacía, no había nadie en su cuarto, estaba ella sola, noto que su ventana estaba abierta, pronto salió corriendo de su cuarto a la parte de abajo, tal vez él estaba ahí, pero en vez de eso vio a todos sus hermanos y padres, pero no al chico

-¿Beatrice? ¿Qué haces levantada?, vete a tu cuarto jovencita-

-mama ¿Dónde está Wirt?-

-¿Quién?-

-Wirt mi amigo el que te platique, estuvo aquí, anoche, yo…-

La madre de Beatrice se levantó y toma a su hija se la llevo de nuevo a su habitación, al llegar la madre insistió en que su hija se fuera a su cama.

-hija- la voz de la madre sonaba muy seria –nadie estuvo aquí, yo vine en la madrugada a verte estabas arropada además de que vi que tenías un poco de fiebre-

-nadie estuvo aquí, pero, ¡YO SE QUE SI ESTUVO AQUÍ!- las lágrimas de Beatrice volvieron a salir

-hija, el no estuvo aquí-

-si mama, yo sé que él estuvo aquí-

-quiero que dejes de pensar en esos muchachos, te estas volviendo paranoica-

-no mama, yo sé que él está aquí-

-cariño, lo lamento- dijo antes de darle un bofetón a su propia hija –es por tu propio bien, y hasta que dejes de pensar en ellos, te quedaras en tu habitación-

Beatrice comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero no es porque le doliera el cuerpo físicamente, si no que su madre no le creyera, ella sabía que tenía que buscarlo, quería respuestas y pensó que por fin lo había encontrado…

-porque Wirt ¿Por qué me haces esto?- luego recordó las palabras que le había dicho el chico " _hay tanto que explicar, pero, no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo"_ …

Beatrice se sentía sola, ahora quería saber que le ocurría al chico, realmente pensó que al fin lo había encontrado…

Continuara

Otro capítulo concluyó y debo agradecerles por sus comentarios, si lo se tardó mucho en actualizar lo siento pero bueno eh aquí otro capítulo que esta algo largo…

Gracias a todos por seguirla, por cierto, si pondré una frase o pedazo de canción que valla de acuerdo con el capítulo… ¿Por qué? Porque si XD bueno cuídense mucho y espero leer todos sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran yo lo recibo con gusto Adiós


End file.
